Only The Living Know Victory
by The Jade Goblin
Summary: Dorian and Assan share a moment as they prepare for the final battle.


Assan strapped his bow to his back, not looking at anyone. His hart waited patiently for him to climb onto its back and ride out to what Dorian was sure would be certain death. He could at least look at him before they died. Assan then busied himself with the hart's saddle, looking anywhere but Dorian. Their other companions were waiting in the courtyard, waiting with the soldiers to ride out for the final battle, but Dorian had waited for Assan, a decision he now regretted.

Assan had never been this silent and withdrawn, even in their most dire situations he had a joke to tell and a smirk to give, a mischief twinkle in his eyes, but now he was sullen and grim, mind filled with the task at hand. There was a very likely chance he would die in this battle, and it no doubt weighed heavily on his mind.

"I do not ask you to come with me Dorian." he said eventually, still not facing him. "I would not ask this of any of you."

"You're not asking." Dorian replied.

"To ride to death and glory?" his tone was sardonic. "How noble. I'm sure your people will be proud."

Dorian narrowed his eyes. "You think I'm here for glory?"

"Even if you're not, that is what this is isn't it?" Assan muttered. "We're on a holy endeavour for an absent father to take down a tainted God for the good of Thedas. Damned be the sacrifice."

"_Amatus_...this might be a stupid question to ask right now, but are you alright?"

"No." Assan whispered.

It was then that Dorian noticed his hands were shaking on the leather straps of the saddle. Dorian took two strides behind him and covered his quivering hands with his own, his chest pressed against Assan's back.

"I'm terrified." Assan continued to whisper.

"It's not unusual, given the circumstances." Dorian said. "I'd be more worried if you weren't terrified."

"I thought, when all this started, that I would not hesitate to sacrifice myself for the sake of Thedas. It seemed common sense, the death of one for the lives of so many. And everyone here thinks the same. My friends gave their lives for me once, to see we made it back to this time. They did not hesitate, it was duty and they did it. I thought I could do that too. But..."

"No one wants to die _amatus_."

"It's not that. I don't fear my own death. It's – " Assan turned his head to look at Dorian for the first time that night, and he saw the haunted look in his eyes.

"I've already lost my clan. I have nothing but you. I don't want to lose you too. I'm terrified of losing you _ma'arla_."

"You won't." Dorian's arms moved to encircle Assan, holding him securely against his chest. "I'm good at surviving unlikely events,"

"Someone has to sacrifice themselves to save the world. It's how it always goes. No hero can cheat death. Someone always has to pay the price for the rest of us. That was to be me, and I accepted that a long time ago. I accepted my fate, I knew I would die at the end of this. But I don't want to leave you alone..."

"Then stay out of harm's way. There doesn't always have to be a martyr. You will survive, and so will I. You'll see."

"You said my odds were three to one," Assan said glumly.

"And if I wasn't here they'd be at least five to one," Dorian smirked. "So I say we have a good chance yes?"

Assan gave a small smile. Dorian released him as he secured the saddle of his hart and mounted, Dorian climbing onto his horse beside him.

"_Amatus_, if something should happen – " Dorian cut himself off, furious with himself for still not being able to put his feelings into that damned word.

But Assan smiled. "I love you too." he said, and urged his hart forward.

Dorian followed on his mount and soon they stood before the opening gate, ready to lead their troops into battle.

"_Na via lerno victoria_," Assan said, straightening his back, his face grim and determined.

Dorian turned to him, a small smile twitching at his lips. "_Nos possesi concito_," he replied.

Assan turned to smirk at him, and with a cry he urged his hart into a dash, and the Inquisition was riding into certain death.

_Festis bei umo canavarum amatus. Mea adoria tua._

**Tevene translations:**

_**Na via lerno victoria – only the living know victory**_

_**Nos possesi concito – no need to wait/we can rush**_

_**Festis bei umo canavarum – you will be the death of me**_

_**Mea adoria tua – I love you **_

_**(from my reconstruction of Tevene, this may not all be accurate)**_


End file.
